A Brand New World (DC)
by One-In-The-Chamber
Summary: Join One-in-the-chamber and his friends in a story of a life time. When 6 friends enter a world they think they know all too well, however, they learn that this world is far more cruel and has more secrets, than they ever realized. This goes out to all my friends! I owe you everything, for giving me a purpose and for making me smile. All names are fake to protect identity.
1. Beginning (Description of book)

**A Brand New world**

**Hello all my readers! This is a super hero story, however, I'm afraid my fans cannot enter, only for friends, my friends have been good to me since the start (Which was 2 years ago) and I feel as though I owe them one, so without further ado, lets begin!**

**Note: Everyday readers are still allowed to view! You just can't enter your OC. Sorry.**


	2. Intro: Requim

**INTRO: Requim **

Red laid down flat on his face. These fanfics were hard to make. At least his friends were there to make him feel better. And PLUS high school homework, aw man it's always just work work work. At least Red could dream. He dreamed he was a villain robbing a bank; he was a portal master he liked to call Requim. He snuck in the way he usually did in this dream. There was a guard; luckily, requim had a katana strapped to his back. Trying to cause a small amount of noise, and trying to not set off the alarms, he hit the guard in the back of his head with his Katana hilt.

The vault was easy to break into, but there was always a problem. A cop popped up, gun raised and yelled FREEZE. Requim pulled out the katana but the cop anticipated this and fired two shots. Luckily Requim was faster than the cop and created a portal send the bullets right back at the cop. He closed the portal quickly, as he did not like the color red on his white jacket or blue jeans. It just didn't mix.

He created a portal and walked straight in, so much gold and cash, he would be set for life. Unfortunately, cops showed up and surrounded the building, that usually didn't happen in his dream.

He backed up into a sharp corner and yelled out "Ow!"

That was odd, he usually couldn't speak or feel in his dreams. He immediately did what he usually did in weird situations, blinked three times; this usually caused him to wake up from the rapid movement. But it didn't . He tried everything, at one point, he even hit himself with the hilt of the katana. And he finally got the daunting realization, he wasn't going to wake up any time soon. He grabbed whatever he could, just a few hundred dollars, and ran. He created a portal to outside.

He found a card in his white jacket, it was a room number, 8675 downtown Gotham, he didn't know what it was or why it was there, he just knew it had a meaning, he opened a portal that led him to his destination.

"Let's hope we can get some answers" He said as he jumped, unknowingly to this random place, being sure to have a good hold of the money he had collected.


	3. Intro: Arrow

**Intro: The Arrow**

Gordon was exhausted. He had been doing work all day and he was finally done. The amount of schoolwork today was absolutely insane! 3 big test, 5 things of homework and a lab to study about a partridge in a pear tree! He was done, finally, everyday he kept telling himself, it's going to get better one day, just keep on keeping on. There was one upside to this, a good nights sleep.

Gordon loved to dream, it was his favorite part of sleep. He dreamt he was the Arrow, his favorite TV show. Six armed men, all carrying military knives, surrounded him. He dropped the bow. If he was going to beat these guys he was going to show them up at the same time. Before he could even start he was wondering what was going on. He always wanted to drop the bow and fistfight, but his dreamscape never let him do it. He ran into the crowd like he always wanted to do. Except he always imagined he'd land a hit, but he missed, this wasn't right.

He looked down at his wrist, it stung, and he was FEELING something in a dream. This wasn't right, he looked down at his wrist, it was bleeding, he didn't know how he could bleed in a dream, but he did, he was cut. Gordon immediately regretted his choice to ditch the bow. He stunt rolled to the bow picked it up, and with his new-found super hero speed he notched and fired three arrows at three targets, all hitting their mark with extreme accuracy. One of the crooks assaulted from behind but Gordon was able to knock him down with a small explosive arrow.

The other two crooks began to run, and Gordon was okay with that. He had to figure out what in the world was going on. As he started pondering what possibly could've happened, a not flew down from what looked like thin air, it said room 8675 downtown Gotham, whatever was going on, he felt this was the source. Then, trying to be as super hero like as possible, he fired a grapple arrow at the nearest building and zip-lined away, Gordon hoped that whatever was happening to him, he could figure it out this room, maybe there were others like him, one thing was sure, Gordon really wanted to wake up now.


	4. Intro: Birds in Flight

**Intro: Birds in Flight**

Shane didn't know what to think about the day, probably because is fraternal twin Sasha was hogging up her thoughts. Being fraternal had its ups and downs. Ever day Shane would get asked, 'Wait, why don't you two look a like?' and it was starting to get agitating. Shane and Sasha shared a special mental link that they preferred to keep secret, even from their parents. There was also another perk to have a mind shared with a sister, a dream. They were instantly in their dreamscape as their favorite hero's, batgirl and robin.

The dream went as usual, two heroes stalking the streets below on top of a building. When suddenly crime strikes. Sasha loved her gadgets, it was the one thing she loved the most, so she zip lined down to the street, where as Shane, the daredevil, jumped off the building and began to glide. Arkham city was a very dangerous place, and that's why they were there. To protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Robin, already prepared for a fight, unsheathed his Bo and prepared to strike while Batgirl put on her electric bracers.

Shane loved this part of the dream, where he could just sit back and watch the Bo staff strike furiously at the three gunmen. But then, he stopped, Robin just stopped, not moving what so ever. Then when Shane attempted to make Robin move, it worked. He looked over at batgirl to see her staring at her hands and they both had the same thought, 'What in the world?' The gunmen fired one shot each; two of the shots missed but one bullet found his abdomen. Nathaniel fell of in agonizing pain, clutching the left side of his abdomen. Batgirl, doing the obvious thing, threw two explosive batarangs to strike two of the men down, then sucker punched the third with 10 volts to the face. As the other two fled and the third laid shaking on the ground, she turned her attention to Robin,

He looked up at her in pain, "Sasha?"

She said back, "I know."

Suddenly, a white slip of paper fell down from the sky, landing on Robin's face. He read it, room 8675 Gotham.

She looked at him, "Can you walk."

He nodded, "Yeah, the body armor took most of the impact, but it still stings."

"Okay, just take it easy." She said, as she helped the man who was her brother yet a superhero up to his feet. She was hoping she could find answers at this place, then she would punch the guy who did this to them.


	5. Intro: The Beast Inside

**Intro: The Beast Inside**

Hera didn't know what to think. She didn't so great on a test today and her mother was angry. She hated it when she was angry; she just wanted to make her mother proud. She laid down face first on her pillow, trying hard to fight tears. She began to dream, at least in the dreams she could escape everything that had happened in real life. She didn't know what to dream of today, so she began where she usually did, as a vampire.

The streets in Arkham were mostly calm. With the exception of gunshots, knife fights, and of course, bank robberies. She looked down; two men were assaulting a girl, in a dark alley. She usually liked to mess with her victims, but today, she felt a little sporty. Then, the hunger became real. She cramped on the light post she was hanging from. Her stomach hurt, this had never happened before. She kept a small amount of things with her, she had her red shirt, blue jeans, and a back pack to keep supplies such as blood bags or bandages in, as well as sunglasses incase things got rough in the sun.

She levitated down to the criminals, they both turned to look at her, knives held out, she nodded her head to the left, giving the girl the signal to run. Her best abilities could only be used on full power, so for now, she had to stick with flying and being able to control form, as well as normal vampire stuff, such as strength. Everything like teleport required a good meal. The first man walked right up to her. Unaware of what she was or what she might do. The man put a hand on her should and she bit the man's hand. It felt good, almost like it was real.

She instantly backed away, it was too real, and that was gross, he hadn't showered in like forever. The man lied on the ground, completely pale almost looking like a ghost. She ran up to the man with vampire speed and clotheslined the guy in the throat. He flipped twice and landed on his face. She unsheathed her super long claws and slashed at the man, it felt good to do what you want when you want. She relished the feeling.

When she had finished executing her prey, a blue wisp approached her. And gave her a note. 8675, Gotham it read.

"What's this for?" She asked in a menacing tone.

By the time she looked up the wisp was gone, leaving a trail for her to follow to the building. She remembered her predicament though, she was stuck in a dream, and it was not like she wanted, She was hoping she'd find answers at this place, as well as a way out.


	6. Intro: The Minds Weapon

**Intro: The Minds Weapon**

Tierra didn't know what to think about today. It was a normal styled. Mom worked all day as a stay at home mom. Dad came home from work with the government. There was only one thing she never really liked, her dad always kept secrets. She understood that you can't share what most of what you hear in the government. But it wasn't just with the government. For instance, she used to have a 20-year-old brother. He died in Afghanistan, dad said he never knew anything about it until the people came, but she knew better, he didn't shed one tear when the news came and he looked down and away from her mom whenever she'd look at him. If only nothing could be kept from her, and she dreamt of exactly that.

She dreamt she was on her knees, hands on her head in agony. So many voices crowded her thoughts. She couldn't think straight. A man walked up to her, knife in hand, taking slow steps.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled,

She thrust her hands outwards and the man flew backwards into a brick wall. She stared at her hands, as if to think, 'I actually did that!' The man stood back up in a furious rage running at her, knife above his head as if to throw it at her. The man let go of the knife as it soared her way. She put out her hands as if to shield her face, but nothing happened. When she looked back at the man, the knife was floating mid-air. She realized, 'I have powers, and this man just tried to kill me..' she imagined the knife as if it was fighting back, and the knife obeyed, it spun is if to taunt her attacker. Tierra read the man's mind, he was afraid, he was radiating it, and his attempts to hide his fear were useless. She spun the knife, with amazing speed; it looked like a helicopter blade. She threw the knife; it spun like a curve ball and landed in the man's shoulder. It landed in the man's shoulder and he let out a big shriek of pain.

He fell on his knees, head looking at his shoulder. It had pierced the front and exited his shoulder blade. She looked down on him, and thrust her hands down; the man was on his elbows. She thrusted again and the man was on his stomach. Then, with one final thrust, she crushed him against the concrete. He wasn't moving, and his nose was bleeding. She used her powers to flip over the body and take the knife out. She telepathically took the man's green jacket and un-weaved it with a single thought. She re-weaved parts of it to make a knife that strapped to the back of her pants. She felt invincible. Out of nowhere a blue wisp came and handed her a note, it read, room 8675 Gotham. She headed off in that direction; it was the best thing to do, as it might get her a way out of this curse. Or maybe help her conquer it.


	7. Chapter 1: The Crew

**Chapter 1: The Crew**

**Point of View: Gordon**

Gordon looked around; it looked like he was the first one. Then he saw a bag of money lying in the middle of the room. Must've been from the robbery at Gotham bank. He thrust his hand forwards to grab the bag but instead received a roundhouse kick to the face. The man was indefinable, his ski mask and glasses covered the important distinguishing figures of his face.

"Back off Arrow, this is my loot." Said the man, drawing a katana.

"That's stolen property you thief," He said, notching an arrow "And I'm going to return it."

He fired an arrow which would've hit him dead in the chest, had a portal not opened which made it disappear. A portal opened beside him at that same moment and he was barely able to dodge his own stun arrow flying right back at him. While he was focused on the arrow the man assaulted with repeated strikes to the chest. He was able to block it with his green compound bow. And when he was expecting an overhead strike he thrust an arm and a portal opened above him and below him, he fell threw the bottom and when he came through from the top again he received a kick to the chest which sent him flying backwards into a picture.

"Ow," he complained, "You just had to knock me into glass didn't you?"

Why, my dear friends," He replied with sarcasm, "Would you like a pretty princess Band-Aid."

They continued their little dance with strikes and blocks until, thankfully to Gordon, Batgirl and Robin walked in. Only problem was Robin was injured. And from the look of his face, pretty badly. The man looked back and forth between him and batgirl. He opened a portal, which opened behind batgirl and grabbed her head and held the Katana to her neck.

"Don't move or batgirl here gets it." He yelled in a threatening tone.

Two more females walked in, one with fangs bared and one looking around in confusion almost like a scared little girl.

"STOP!" Boomed a thunderous voice "This shall not continue in my presence!"

The man with the sword said, "I can't move, what's going on?"

Gordon tried to move, he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to.

Batgirl said, " Help! Please! My twin is injured! Badly!"

"Tierra," Said the voice, "Help Shane."

Tierra looked up and around, as if looking for a hidden camera, "How do you know my name!"

"All will be explained, but for now you MUST help the boy!" Said the voice.

She walked over to the man named Robin. Robin was a classical comic book character, so she wasn't afraid to take off the mask since she knew what was under. But it was wrong, it wasn't the face of a comic book character; it was the face of an everyday high schooler, just like her. She looked around and the sudden realization dawned upon her. They were all like her. She quickly used her powers to retrieve the bullet lodged in his abdomen. She blushed; this Robin was kind of cute. This was the tricky part; she opened up the boys mind and forced the enzymes in the boy's cells to work faster on that wound. The hole healed instantly. And everyone froze.

"Dreamed?" Ask the arrow to the man who had recently tried to kill him.

He nodded, obviously worried he might of have just tried to murder a friend.

"Now Answer me," Said the woman who just worked wonders, "Who are you? Your aura is odd, it's not human, but not animal."

"I am the last surviving elder god of New Genesis." Said the voice, "And you have been brought to this planet by the ruler of Apokalypse, darkseid."

"So," Said the man with the Katana, which was now sheathed, "Whom do we have to kill to get home?" He said as he was dusting off his jacket.

"They call him Boss Demagall," Said the voice, "He is one of Darkseid's many generals and is the one who brought you here."

A flash appeared in Gordon's eyes and he saw images of the man they called Boss Demagall. He had grey skin, had a stocky build, with black and red vest armor and a gun connected to a power supply on his back.

"Apokalypse has discovered that their dimension, is all but fake." Said the voice, giving a lesson, "They have discovered your kind, they call you, the tellers, you all know exactly how this story ends, and the next one, and so on, you know how every endeavor will end and this is priceless to Apokalypse, They have devised a way to extract you from your world, absorb your life force, and in two weeks time, they plan to infiltrate your world, and take over."

"So," said Robin, now standing up, blushing at Tierra, "Let's got get the Boss Demagall."

"No," Said the voice as if giving a warning, "He is far to powerful for you, he could obliterate you with that energy rifle of his with a single shot.

"Then what do we do," Asked the lady with the fangs, who seemed very quiet, "Sit here and wait to be obliterated?"

"No," Said the voice, "Once ONE of your kind crosses back, the world's are reset and no one, except for the one that crossed over, will remember that this ever took place, in other words, we have to beat him to the punch of making a portal for you to escape."

"So," Said the telepathic girl, who was whispering to Robin, and she was smiling about it, "what's first on our bucket list?"

"There is a shipment today of pure Apokalyptic energy." Said the voice, giving us mental directions, "You are going to intercept that shipment and bring it back here for assembling."

"Fair enough," Said the man with the katana, creating a portal to the destination, "All aboard the crazy train, next stop, Gotham Docks!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fight had started before everyone even made it through the portal, the mask man was slashing away Apokalypse soldiers, who were wearing simple black and red flak vests, black combat pants, and black and red helmets. The vampire lady had been running super fast knocking people down whenever she got the chance; telepath lady was grabbing and throwing people. And Robin, he didn't see Robin, until he heard a voice do the Robin cackle then say,

"I always wanted to be able to do that!" Said Robin as he fell from the building on top of two soldiers, doing a backflip over two red streaks of laser and throwing two explosive Bird-a-rangs at the soldiers to knock them out. A soldier had taken aim and fired at him unexpectedly, when he was suddenly whisked away by a portal. He landed behind a rock with the mask man; he looked at him, then back at where he was standing. The laser had hit a barrel. He watched as the barrel disintegrated into fiery flakes.

"KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN AND YOUR BOW UP!" Yelled the masked man as he disappeared into a portal and pounced on more soldiers.

He pulled out an explosive arrow and shot the man who attempted to kill him in the back with an arrow. The arrow blew into a shower of sparks as the man flew forwards onto his face. He turned around and launched two more arrows into the chest of two guards, running at him with knives. He looked to his right and found a red intergalactic portal open up and unleashed enemy reinforcements everywhere. Most of them were min in robes and hoods. One took sight at him and shot energy out of his hands, almost hitting him. But the mages weren't the hard part, it was what followed, it was the man himself, Boss Demagall.

"Ha!" Said the boss, with black and red armored pants, an armored vest, and a mask with a red electric eye over his left eye, "The rebels that we failed to capture, are these KIDS! I thought my troops could do better than that!"

"We'll see about that," Said the man in the mask as he ran at Boss Demagall.

"NO! Remember what the god said!" Said Gordon as he tried to grab him as he ran past.

He ran up and created two portals, he ran through one and appeared over Boss Demagall, he was on his back, slashing at his armor, only to find his katana bounce off harmlessly. The boss grabbed the man by his neck.

"You think you are something special!" Yelled the boss, "You are nothing compared to what I have faced in my lifetime!"

The masked man squirmed in boss Demagall's hand. Gordon had to think, what could he do, he looked to his left and found what appeared to be one of the apokalyptic guns. He picked it up and fired at boss Demagall, it knocked him hard enough to make him fly backwards, but it wasn't enough to make him explode in a ball of fire.

"Argh!" He yelled "This shipment is useless anyway! I have thousands more on the way!"

"Goodbye then," Said the masked man, on his elbows and knees, sword on the ground right besides him, he opened a portal which appeared right in front of the apokalyptic portal and forced Boss Demagall to fly backwards back into his own portal.

The masked man put his hands out, "RAAAHHH!" He yelled, as he shut the portal down with his own portal powers. The masked man fainted, lying on his face.

Gordon rushed over to him and checked his pulse and breath, he was breathing fine.

"How in the world," Gordon asked, shaking his head, "Are we going to get him back to 8675?"

The vampire lady raised her hand, "I can get all of us AND the shipment there, but without a proper meal, it's going to be really exhausting and I'm going to need some normal human food, and a good night's sleep."

"Do it," Said Gordon, "Besides, we could all use a good night's rest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**End Chapter 1**


	8. Chapter 2: A Place to Crash

**Chapter 2: A Place to Crash**

**Point of View: Requim**

Requim woke up, in a daze. His head was still spinning, the last thing he remembered was closing the apokalyptic portal and having all that dark energy thrown at him was just too much for him to handle. His body just couldn't take it and he collapsed. He took a look around; he was still in 8675, in a small room with medical materials attached to the bed. He tried to move his right arm and yelled out in pain as it felt as though something had a hold on him. He looked to his right and notice that the had him hooked up to a bad of glucose, that explains him waking up so fast and the pain now coursing in his right arm.

Robin walked in, "Take it easy man, that was a rough move you pulled."

"No kidding," He said, he took a look at him for a few seconds then said, "SOOO, you and Tierra."

He looked at me, then back at my arm, blushing under his hood, "It's nothing, there your all set, go meet up with the gang, we're getting out of here for another mission In a few minutes."

He walked out, obviously embarrassed that the secret was spilling out. He got up and out of the bed, he felt fresh and renewed, like a new man as the saying went. He walked over to the chair on the left and put on his mask, his sword, and his shades. He stuck all of it on, when he noticed he wasn't wearing his jacket and his black under armor T-Shirt was showing.

"C'mon!" He had to take everything off again and he hated wasting time.

He walked outside, and grabbed his jacket, when arrow looked dead at him and whistled, like a boy calling out to a girl. He smirked; He opened a portal and backslapped Gordon in the face.

The girls giggled and went back to their private conversation, "Ow?" said Gordon.

I went back into the medical room when I heard the elder god speak again.

"Team, assemble in the common area, we will discuss our next move." He said out and then vanished again.

He packed up and ran out, he was looking for a decent size of revenge.

"I have intercepted another shipment of energy, this one appears to be less so you will have—" He went silent.

"Um, elder god, you there?" Requim said out,

"They have found us! Get out of here! Shane! Shysa! I am hitchhiking your telepathic link so I may stay with you two! Quick we must escape!"

Requim drew his sword, "Where will we go? They'll just hunt us down!"

"What if," Said Gordon "Queen Consolidated decided to fund this project?"

"Oh great" Said Requim, face palming, "Pretty boy to the rescue!"

"It's our best option," Said the voice "Quickly, to queen consolidated!"

Requim was about to open a portal out of here when he heard a cannon fire-up from the other side.

"TAKE COVER!" Requim yelled as he created a portal to shoot the blast back at the attackers.

The energy was hot, so even though he was up on full energy, it still exhausted him. When the energy had finally died and the cannon was destroyed, Requim thought it was over, and then he heard more apokalyptic voice running up the stairs.

"Hera! Get us out of here!" yelled Gordon, who made him the leader?

"Right!" said Hera, we all grabbed each other's shoulders and we were teleported on the rooftop across the building.

"Sorry this is as far as I could get us," She said, sounding exhausted.

"It's alright," Said Gordon patting her on the back, "the building isn't that far away, just a little bit north."

Requim looked down, more of those mage's started climbing the building and some were even levitating.

"We might want to hurry!" He said.

Requim bolted towards the building with the others, soldiers and mages a like chasing after them; Requim decided he only had one choice.

"EVERYONE HOLD ON!" He yelled, he opened a huge portal that would lead them to the lobby of queen consolidated.

They jumped through the portal. It was quiet; no one was around since it was after hours.

Gordon quickly turned off the alarm before we attracted anymore attention, "There, you are all now sponsored be Queen Consolidated, I have a hideout below the building incase things like this happen, c'mon, even batman's batcave has nothing on this."

Gordon scanned his eye to the lobby elevator. And we were shot downwards at the speed of light to the 'Arrow Cave' as he called it.

And I only had one ting to say, "Wow," It was huge, it had a Silver Ducati and a green Ducati, in the center of the base.

I yelled out, "Dibs on the Silver Ducati!"

There were computers, medical tables, great lighting, the place even had an electronic sparring ring, the only down side was the metal and rock floor. Requim did what he believed most sensible mature adults did, he ran towards the Ducati, and started it up. It purred like a Kitten, and there were 7 rooms (One a jail cell, but still a room) and a medical room. With enough supplies to defeat an army.

Robin was already on the computer, "Dude this processor hasn't even been invented yet! And look at the security measures for the base!" He pushed a button and two turrets appeared by the elevator and at the vehicle exit.

"Man," Said Robin, "Batman needs an upgrade."

"So" said the voice, "Now that we have a base of operations, we must act swiftly to stop that shipment, it is still at large and I sense that Apokalypse is closer to success than they realize."

Requim looked down at the Ducati, then back at Gordon, "FINE!" Yelled Gordon, "You can have it!"

"YES!" Requim yelled, this was going to be awesome, "Let's go whoop some apokalyptic rear!"

Requim started up the Ducati and the engine roared to life as the doors opened, it was a ramp upwards so that meant they were still underground.

Gordon put on his green helmet, "Robin, batgirl, you all zipline there, Tierra, use your powers and hover on something, and Hera, just fly." Then he took of ahead of me in his green Ducati.

"Oh no you don't pretty boy." I said as I roared my Ducati to life and flew down the runway. The speed was amazing; it was obviously augmented to be one of the fastest on the street.

Requim looked back to see his comrades for a few seconds. Robin and Batgirl were grappling from rooftop to rooftop like ninjas, Tierra had picked up a chunk of rock and was 'Air Surfing' on it, and Hera was doing her think, flying in a superman position.

We decided not to take the stealthy approach; I ramped up a plank and flew into the Apokalyptic soldiers at the construction site. I opened a portal and allowed my Ducati to go on while I rolled under the portal to slash and take down two enemies in one strike. The Ducati appeared in front of four mages and they were all run over by the motorcycle. Tierra came flying in and crashed her rock over a bunch of soldiers who were entering from another apokalyptic portal. Hera did her thing by flying into a bunch of soldiers, and occasionally taking a bite or two. And Gordon, well he shot on top of some metal Truss and was sniping soldiers with his bow. Requim looked in awe at how epic they were.

This fight was MUCH MUCH more simple. The fight was over, the day was won, and Requim couldn't think of another way of how he could be anymore awesome. They returned to the Crew cave as he liked to call it.

Gordon, with a furious look, said to Requim, "Really? You scratched and banged it up on the FIRST DAY!" He threw the cleaning stuff at him, "Well your gonna clean it up!"

"How about a bet?" Said Requim, with a smug look in only his Black under armor shirt and jeans on. "If I can take you down on the sparring center, your clean it, you take me down, I'll clean it and yours."

Gordon looked at him, a shocked grin on his face, "DEAL."

They entered the mat and the fight began, Requim was happy in this world. Everyone cared, and everyone figured him as important. In that moment he didn't care if he ever got out, he was just happy. He grew a smile on his face, as he grabbed Gordon's foot flying towards his face, and pulled backwards.

**End Chapter 2**


	9. Chapter 3: Stupid Emotions

**Chapter 3: Stupid Emotions**

**Point of View: Tierra**

Tierra was talking with the other females, as usual. They may be trapped in a world that they hardly understand, but that didn't mean it had perks. Tierra took a look around, Requim was watching Star Wars Rebels, Gordon was cleaning up a silver Ducati because he lost a bet, which was hilarious to watch, and Robin, well he was being Robin. A cute muscled guy practicing his martial arts. She hadn't built up the courage to talk to him yet; it seemed weird, especially since she just pulled a bullet out of his stomach.

"You ever going to talk to him?" She said, held tilted to the right.

"No," She said, "Not yet anyway, I think he knows, and I know and I think that's good enough."

"No it's not," Said Hera leaning in to hear the story. "You gotta go talk to him!" She said, super excited.

"Fine," She said, all shy like, "I guess I can try."

She had gotten used to hovering, it was a fun and new experience, and she actually enjoyed it. She hovered over to Robin. She could tell he blushed whenever she flew towards him.

"Um hi," She said, "Are you doing ok—?"

She was cut off by the loud boom of "Team, report to the main computer for Briefing on the next mission, which will take place after the briefing."

"Sorry," he said, "Tell me later, okay?"

He patted her shoulder and walked to his room to get changed into his outfit. She slumped over and sat on the couch, all she could think was, 'What the heck man?' She walked over to the computer; the whole team was assembled there. Even Robin, who has the super power to change at the speed of light apparently. He smiled at her then went back to listening to the briefing.

The computer flashed with architectural plans, "This shipment," Said the voice, obviously controlling the computer today, "Will be taking place in an abandoned warehouse, the shipment will be full of apokalyptic metals that will be required to build an arch for the portal. You are required to leave immediately and collect ALL the metals and get back here without your enemies knowing of so."

"Simple enough," Said requim, blonde hair hanging over his eyebrow, "What's the catch?"

"Demagall's commander," An image popped up on the screen, "Hanks, is in charge of protecting the shipment, he is not as powerful of Demagall, and you can defeat him, but it will not be a 'cake walk' as you humans say."

And she could see why, he was loaded with heavy-duty armor. A full battle helmet and a Gatling gun that connected to an ammo pack on his back. Before she could even say okay, Requim and Gordon were racing to see who could get out of the cave the fastest on their Ducati's.

She looked at robin, "Hey, let's get this over with as soon as possible, then we can go back to our conversation, okay?" he said, in the kindest tone ever.

She really wanted to tear him apart for making her feel this way, but she couldn't, because she knew he felt that way as well. And she loved that he cared. He grappled his way out of the cave as she began to fly out, Requim and Gordon had already left towards the warehouse and were ahead of all of the team. Requim and Gordon had already started the fight apparently; they didn't even have a plan, Stupid boys and your challenges. She flew into the building, and landed on top of one of the soldiers. She turned just fast enough to see Hanks fire up his Gatling gun. The bullets went too wide to hurt anyone. But they sure did scare her. Requim did his best to send the bolts back, but his bolts were his bolts and his bolts were too wide.

She looked around but couldn't find robin anywhere. Then she heard the cackle, the infamous sneak attack cackle. Robin flew down from the shadows, landing on top of Hanks and planting a Bomb on the back of his head and summer salting off as the timer went off. Then disaster struck, Hanks yanked off the bomb just in time and threw it at Robin. Robin went flying backwards until he hit the cache of metals.

"That's it, we have the metals we're pulling out!" Requim yelled, as he opened a portal back to the cave.

"Tierra!" yelled Requim, "grab the cache, we're getting out of here!"

She looked back and forth between Robin; oh she hated being forced to choose.

"Leave him!" Yelled Requim, "I can come back and get him by myself if need be!"

Then she did something drastic, she picked up Robin and flew back through the portal to base.

"What are you doing!?" Yelled Requim, "Gah cover me Gordon!"

Gordon put his hand on Requim's shoulder, "This building is unstable! You go back in there we're not coming back after you!"

Requim looked at Gordon for a minute, then nodded. Tierra laid him on the medical bed and got him in a cast as fast as possible, he was breathing fine, but his right leg was broken from landing on those crates funky.

"What the heck was that!" Yelled requim storming into the medical room.

"I wasn't just going to leave him!" She yelled back!

"It doesn't matter if he dies!" He marched in, his left gloved hand pointed at her, "Even if he were to die, we could've saved him with those metals! If he died then we could've saved the entire world of our kind, and you care for this one guy!"

She was filled with so much hate towards requim, HE was mad at ME for doing the right thing? She thrust her arms forward and knocked him over the rails, he instantly came back through a portal and flying side kicked her in the back of the head. He was about to pull out his sword when suddenly,

"STOP!" Yelled Gordon, bow up and two arrows notched, "Stop fighting or I swear I'll knock you into next week!"

"Fine," Said Requim, sheathing his blade, "We'll settle this on the mat."

"FINE!" She yelled back, she still wanted to punch him or hurt him at least hurt him, this was the only acceptable way to get it done.

The mat lit up, she was ready, and even anticipated his first move. She leaned back and dodged the fist that appeared right besides her from a portal. She pulled Requim through and onto his face. Then he pulled out a move she didn't expect. When she was about to crush him with a final push, he opened a portal that covered his body that led to right behind her. The psychic crush pushed her into the portal. And with exceptional timing, Requim closed the portal over his face and he kicked her backwards towards where he started.

"ARGH!" She yelled as her head hit the ground, the computer flashed, 0-1, with Requim winning.

She filled with rage, and then, she did something she never dreamed she do, she encase him in a tomb of rocks. She didn't see anything happen, she got scared then. What if she had accidently killed him?

Then she heard a grapple gun fire. She turned around to see Requim holding his katana in an overhead strike about to knock her out with the hilt, when she noticed a wire latched around his hand.

She looked past him and saw Robin, on a crutch on the left side and a grapple gun in his left hand, 

"Really Requim?" He said with a smile, "Going to take a cheap shot on a woman?"

"Come on bird brain," Said Requim, smiling, "She tried to burry me."

She flew up to Robin and said, "Hey can we talk?"

"Sure," He said.

They went to the living area, a couch and glass coffee table, a kitchen with modern appliances, as well as a refrigerator, filled with Sprites and Mountain Dew.

"Hey I just wanted to say, well," She said, trying and failing not to stammer, "About, well, when I first met you—"

He stood up walked to her and said, "I know," And kissed her on the Forehead.

She was blubbering out stupid things now. Like hubbub, and huh say what? As robin walked away and out of the room. She didn't know what to think so she said it out load.

She said, throwing her face into a pillow, "Stupid Emotions."


	10. Chapter 4: Enigma

**Chapter 4: Enigma**

**Point of View: Robin**

Robin had just got off his crutch. Things have been a little hostile between Tierra and Requim lately. He hated to take sides, but he kind of felt towards Tierra. While Requim had a point, we would need all the help we could get to escape this world and save their own. Robin started on the punch-bag. Left jab, right, spinning back-kick, he felt alive. He pulled out a Bo Staff. Groin, chin, head, cheek, kick over-head. He could never of have been able to do this in his normal body.

"Team," said the voice, "There seems to be a breach on the upper-floor, please investigate."

Robin tucked away the Bo Staff; it slipped back into a simple small pipe and easily fit back into his Utility Belt. He walked towards the elevator. He caught up with Requim, who gave him a nod of greeting. When Tierra grouped up with him and requim, requim simply took a portal to the elevator.

"Hey, Robin," She said, putting her hand on his arm, "You think he'll ever get over it?"

"I don't know," He said, stroking his chin, "He's a man of honor, his DC story tells us he was trained by the league of Assassins, during that time he kept his powers and emotions a deep secret, my guess? He may be over it tomorrow, or he may die angry at you."

He walked off, Tierra slowed down to catch up with the ladies, who started talking on the matter. He grouped up with Arrow on the way, and they just continued to the elevator. Requim was already in there, back against the elevator wall.

"We ready?" He said standing back up straight.

"Yeah," He said, as the women entered the silver elevator.

They arrived up into the lobby of Queen Consolidated, the team with weapons at the ready. Arrow with his bow up, Hera with her claws and teeth out, Batgirl, bat-a-rangs at the ready, Tierra one hand on her head, scanning for life, and Requim, his katana in a reverse grip and a purple and black ball of energy glowing in his left hand. Robin enjoyed the thrill and adrenaline.

"Spread out," Said Requim, slowly creeping out.

Robin made a move towards the steps. Suddenly, a silenced weapon popped out around the corner. He grabbed the weapon, pulling it out of the man's hand, taking out the clip, and throwing the two items away from each other. The man yanked out a bat and attempted an overhead strike. The man didn't even have a chance; he sidestepped the bat, getting behind the attacker. He kicked the back of the attacker's knee, forcing the man to buckle. He did a three hundred sixty degree turn and hit the man in the back of the head. Knocking him out.

He took a look of the man on the ground. He was wearing a green flak jacket, and purple pants. He took a closer look at the man. He was wearing a necklace. He yanked off the necklace; it was a gold chain with a golden outer ring and a purple question mark. His mind started to race of where he'd seen that symbol before. Then his mind snapped, the riddler.

"INSIDE!" He yelled furiously waving his hand, "QUICK! GET BACK INSIDE!"

The team looked up at him, as if they understood. But it was too late. A man appeared out of the janitors closet and wacked Hera in the back of the head, making her crumple. Another man came in through the front door and shot Arrow with a single tranquilizer dart, which made him fall on his back. Requim turned just fast enough to cover himself with a portal and send the darts back to the attackers. Tierra almost made it back to the elevator, and then she was sniped in the back by a stun round from a roof top sniper.

Robin was spinning his Bo staff, blocking as many tranquilizer darts as he can, though some got a little bit too close. Batgirl fell as soon as she got to the elevator; she made a valiant effort, taking down as many as she could. Robin and Requim were the last two left.

"Robin," Said Requim panting heavily, "I'm running on empty, I can't keep this up, close the elevator so they won't find the cave."

He was panting so hard, this was getting hard on him, "On it, cover me."

He got to the elevator and activated emergency protocol. The elevator itself fell at super speed down to the cave, alarms blaring. The doors shut, no way to get back in except from the inside.

He turned to see Requim on his hands and knees; panting so hard he could hear it through the mask. Then he saw the man himself, his bowler hat. Green and purple with a question mark on it. His green jacket and pants scattered with black question marks, and a hard gold cane.

"Really? This is it?" The Riddler said, laughing, "The people causing darkseid so much trouble, ARE TEENAGERS?" He laughed that last part.

Requim stood up katana in a defense position.

The Riddler faked a low strike and Requim fell for it. The Riddler hit Requim dead in the side of the head. Sending him flying backwards in a backwards spin. He was on his hands and knees the received a blow to the face again, sending him flying upwards and on his back from The Riddler's cane.

"Sit down boy!" Yelled the riddler in psychotic excitement.

He looked at him. Eyes in confusion.

"Bird-Brain is a teller?" He said, smiling, "It matters not, take him as well, alive!"

Robin attempted to stand up, muscles cramping. He didn't even get a chance to draw out his staff as he received a kick in the face from one of The Riddler's thugs. Then, black.

XXX

Robin woke up in a daze; he was hanging upside down from some chains. There was a TV in front of him, he knew this was The Riddler's doing.

"HELLO BIRD-BRAIN!" Said The Riddler, as the TV flashed on, "Usually batman is the one who solves my riddles but you'll have to do!"

Saw's turned on below him, almost chopping Robin into multiple different pieces.

"Riddle me this bird-brain." Said The Riddler, spinning his cane in his hand "What's metal on the outside, but flesh on the inside, gold on the outside, but juicy on the inside, what is it?"

Robin looked down, his mask almost falling off. He knew from experience that playing Riddler's game was a trap. The best thing to do was to find a way out of his game. The chains were tight, and a control box was not visible. He started thinking about the riddle. Flesh on the inside, metal on the outside, gold on the outside, juicy on the inside. Then it hit him.

"A RING!" He yelled, pulling himself up so the saws don't cut him. "It's a ring!"

"Rrrr" Growled The Riddler, "You just HAD to get the riddle right."

Robin fell to the floor. The cuffs letting him go and a floor covered up the saws so he had a safe fall.

He stood back up, in self-defense stance, "I got your riddle, now let me and my friends go!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, Bird Brain." The Riddler said, waving her finger side to side, "You should know better, the game doesn't end until you have rescued ALL of your team."

Robin looked around, a door to his right opened up. An arrow pointed at it, it read, 'This way Bird-Brain.' He couldn't leave his friends, but he needed help. He walked through the door. His first stop was Arrow he was hung up, his hands and feet spread out in an X position.

"This is your friend, the arrow," Said The Riddler through a hidden PA system. "Here's how this round is going to work, there is a bomb in the room with him."

Robin heard the clock countdown, "What do I have to do?"

"Why my boy" Said the Riddler, "There are three colors in the panel in front of you."

Robin ripped the cover off of the panel, The Riddler was telling the truth, there were three colors, green, purple, and red.

"I will give you riddles," Said The Riddler, "To give you hints as to which color, are you ready? You've already wasted 40 seconds of the minute you had HAHAHA!"

Robin looked down fast. The timer read 20 seconds.

"Give me the riddle!" He yelled.

"Who to chose, who to lose, the answer is looking right at you." He said with a sinister smile.

Robin glanced around quickly, he couldn't find it, and he only had 10 seconds left. Then he looked at The Riddler; he wasn't wearing any black question marks or his purple hat. Robins face lit up, the answer was green.

Robin clipped the wire, his wire cutters making quick work of the wire.

"NO! NO! NO!" Yelled The Riddler.

The door opened and Arrow was released. Robin rushed in with his unreal speed.

"Can you walk?" He asked, feeling for pulse and checking up on him.

"Yeah," He said, groaning, "Just a little weak."

He helped him up. He was surprisingly light. The Riddler must've been keeping them low on energy, but why? He got his answer as he and arrow climbed the ladder to the next area. It was Requim, a sharp rusty blade pointed at his shoulder, and a game of operation on their side of a window.

"I decided to get a little," He said stroking his chin, "Psychotic on this one."

Robin looked down at the game, and then back at The Riddler, "What do I have to do?" He asked.

"Here's the riddle; A little there, a little here, it can make you shed tears." He said, "Now, your job, is to select where the door lock that is connected to his heart-beat is, as long as the item is connected, the door stays locked, if you don't play, poisonous gas get's released and it kills your friend, might want to hurry, you only have two minutes left." He said, as the PA system shut off.

"Umm," said Arrow, "I don't know, his foot?"

"EEEHHH!" Said The Riddler "WRONG!"

The blade adjusted to Requim's foot and pierced it all the way through.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAGGHHH!" Yelled Requim, blood oozing from his black combat boot.

Robin started thinking. A little here a little there. Then he looked down at his hands, they were shaking, what if he killed Requim? Then he looked at his fingers, a littler here a little there, and they can make you shed tears. Then he looked up at Requim, he had a silver ring on that hadn't been there before.

Robin looked at the game, a finger was an option, "A finger, IT'S A FINGER!"

"DAG-NABIT!" Yelled The Riddler.

Robin selected the finger, it lit up green. The blade thrusted forward at the finger, missing the finger and the body, but shattering the ring. The door shot open, Robin and Arrow rushed in fast to help Requim.

"Sorry mate," Robin said, trying to cheer Requim up to make him smile, "Arrow's idea."

"Arrow," Requim said, patting Arrow's shoulder, "Come here, so I can tell you something."

"Listen buddy," Arrow said, tears in his eyes, "Your gonna make it, hold on."

" I know," He said, still patting his shoulder, "But just incase I don't"

He punched Arrow as hard as he could in the nose, making Arrow jump backwards from the pain.

"That's for getting me stabbed!" Requim said, recoiling in pain, obviously low on energy, "You idiot! A FOOT! PFT! You're so getting your butt kicked when we get back!"

"I guess," Arrow, said, whipping his nose, "I kind of deserved that one."

Robin took out a bandage roll out of his bag. And carefully wrapped it around Requim's foot, it would help control the bleeding at least, but he needed serious medical attention. He took out his staff and extended it to full length.

"Listen buddy, your going to be okay for now," He said helping Requim up, "But until we can get you a proper testis shot, take it easy, my injection will only slow it down."

He handed Requim his staff, it would have to serve as a crutch for now.

"Thanks mate," Requim said, getting himself up, "Just don't let Arrow do anymore riddles, okay?"

"Definitely," Robin said with a smile.

"I'm right here!" Arrow said, still feeling his nose.

The stairs were tough on Requim. He said he didn't need help, but you could tell he needed it. He winced in pain every time he went upwards. Arrow was behind him, to make sure he didn't fall, and Robin in front, to make sure nothing tried to come after him. They continued upwards, and they found their next challenge, the panel on their side read, test your strength.

"WELCOME TO THE NEXT GAME!" Yelled The Riddler, "If you lose this game, well, death, but if you win, well, you get to save-"

The metal slid upwards and out of sight, Terra was stuck to a chair in between two walls.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" He said with a smile and small snicker.

Robin blushed, he shouldn't of in the middle of a crisis, but it was embarrassing never the less. Requim looked at him in an angry astonished, he wasn't speaking but he could tell what he was thinking, 'Really? Your dating her?' he shrugged; he didn't want to have to deal with this right now.

"What do I have to do?" He said.

"Simple," The Riddler said, "On the panel there is a troll doll and two bricks. These are connected to the actual thing. Your job is to push them apart and not get the troll doll squished, be warned though, they have the same metric power as the real deal."

The game started, the walls and mini-walls began closing in. Robin pushed with all his might, but The Riddler was right, these were as tough as the real deal. Then Robin started to think, this isn't the Riddler. The Riddler would have tricks planned out. He took a look at the bricks, and felt below the brick, there was a crack, which meant this wasn't the real thing, it was sandstone. He threw his fist down on the bricks and they shattered. The real things shattered as well.

"So," Said The Riddler, sitting up in his chair, "You DO think about me? Don't you Bird-Brain?"

Robin and Arrow rushed in, Requim waited outside the door.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, brushing Tierra's hair out of her face.

"Well," She said, bringing up a smile "Considering our relationship got announced to the entire building, and that I almost got crushed, sure I'm fine."

"Well," He said, "That's not necessarily a bad thing, other than Requim hates me now, yeah, it's all good." He kissed her on the forehead and they moved on. Requim didn't speak the entire time, he looked like he was contemplating the world, which world though, he couldn't tell.

The next cell was simple, it was an open door, and Hera was inside.

"I've decided to be nice to you. And give you a freebie, just watch the tiles."

Robin was about to step in when Requim stopped him.

"Wait," He said, taking a Bird-a-rang from Robin's belt, "Watch."

He watched as requim threw the Bird-a-rang. It went flying and landed on a tile, the bird-a-rang erupted in a cloud of fire and shrapnel. The pieces went everywhere and the tiles that received the blast and shrapnel we're relatively unscathed, but a few seconds' later, wood stakes popped up. And Hera was on the other side, waiting for help.

"Hey," Requim said to Robin, "How good were you on the tightrope?"

Robin realized what he had to do. He threw out a wire from his Bird-a-rang to the other side of the room Hera was in, and then he stapled the other end to the wall behind him. He began to climb upside down on the tightrope. His cape accidently touched one and a stake popped up, luckily missing him and the tightrope. He reached the other side. Hera was alright, she seemed full of energy, probably feeding off of depression.

"You alright?" He said, hanging upside down.

"I'm fine, I've been feeding off of depression of lost souls here, and there's A LOT!"

"Think you can get back without stepping on the tiles?" He said, still hanging upside down.

"I can do better than that." She disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and appeared by Arrow.

The journey back was simpler, since robin could zip line back, though he had to box up like a box troll. He arrived at the other side.

"I'm afraid," Said The Riddler, looking angry, "Our journey ends here my dear friends, and your friend batgirl has broken out, so I have to kill you, GUARDS! KILL THEM!" And the TV flashed off.

"Hey boys," Said batgirl, breaking through the door in front of them, "How you been?"

"Could be better," Said Requim, "Someone thought foot would be a good answer."

Then 5 guards popped out from the shadows. Four with knives and one with a Desert Eagle. The one with the gun attempted to open fire on Requim, but Requim simply sent the bullets back at him. When the man had fallen Requim tripped and fell on the dead body.

The other guards were quickly dispatched with claws and arrows. But it took a lot of strain on the team; you could see their exhausted faces, all read and beads of sweat trickling down. Arrow helped Requim up, who gave him a nod to of kindness. They walked through the next-door and found The Riddler. He walked towards them, knife in one hand, and a cane in the other.

"HA! LOOK AT YOU!" He said, walking slowly "Your so tired you couldn't fight me even if you tried your hardest, your all worn out."

Robin looked backwards, he was right, but then he looked at Requim, and his eyes widened.

"Well then," He said, cocking back a Deagle, "Good thing your men take good care of your weapons."

Requim fired and it was almost like time froze for Robin, he thought back to where Requim got a Deagle. Then he remembered when he fell. The fall wasn't on accident, it was on purpose, he grabbed the deagle and planned this so he could get revenge.

Time finally sped up with Robin as he came to his conclusion. He saw the muzzle flash, then The Riddle, flying backwards to be electrocuted into his computers. Robin looked back at Requim, the kick form the gun was too much for his frail body to handle. He flew backwards and landed on the ground knocking himself out.

XXX

Robin was sitting in the cave with Requim. He was still out cold. And the god voice guy. He said we didn't have enough medical equipment to take care of a wound like this. He said within 2 weeks, Requim, would die. Robin thought it was over, however reckless Requim was, he was a good partner. He even tried to get Tierra to help but she said the wound was too big. Then, the most crazy and unthinkable thing happened. With a thundering boom and collapse of rocks. Superboy, kid flash, and, wait, batman? Broke through the garage.

"We hear you have a certain," Said Superboy, "Predicament."

"Who are you guys!" Said arrow, ready to defend Requim.

"We're the legion," Said Batman, "And we are an army of Tellers."

**DUN DUN DUN! END CHAPTER 4!**


End file.
